bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Conscentious Objector
Numbed Awakening, Ruined City. All begins... with a single push. Heiya Shonin stood there... in the camp on the roof of an abandoning office complex. The ruins of this city was apparently where Melina was supposed to see her... she came her to get trained. But Hollows had been said to roam here... albeit. The feel of a lingering void of spiritual energy remained clear. Sighing softly, brushing the hair behind her hair. Gazing out to the night sky. "Hmm..." Within the outskirts of the destroyed city, there was indeed a presence approaching. Under the night sky, a lone figure could be seen approaching, her feet treading lightly on the wrecked concrete. One hand was by her side, and the other was resting calmly on her Zanpakuto. Her eyes were scanning the destroyed buildings, idly looking from one to another in an attempt to search out something. A rather mirthful smile was on her face as she maintained her steady walk, obviously knowing what she was going for. Even without her spiritual senses, she could navigate the ruins without fear of getting lost, for she had been through this place many times before in the past. She was Melina Herselia, one of the Arrancar who had taken this very city to be her home. Heiya positioned her glasses to where they laid more comfortably on her nose, sighing softly. She was here, in South America, Brazil to meet Melina... to get the training she needed to. Memories of Hiroshima... and of the tragic past she had went through when she obtained these nightmarish powers. Tapping her foot, she looked around herself, keeping the fire well lit, opening a baggie of chocolate and marshmellows... slowly melting them together so she could have a nice enough snack, nomming on each of them continually replaced with the next one. She was starving... SNEAK! A bit of chocolate was snuck out of the back with an eye-defying speed. Sitting back to back with Heiya was, Melina had the chocolate piece in hand and chewing on it steadily, and it was in a manner that could only be described as "comically cute". Her eyes were squinted shut in an upside-down "U" shape. "Wow, I didn't know this kind of food actually tasted this good!" She commented lightly, tossing a look over her shoulder at Heiya. Heiya immediately flinched at the direct sight of the new, but familiar arrival, "Eeekkk!!!" nearly jumping out of her skin, cuddling her sleeping bag in her hand. Surprised by how she quickly appeared. "O-oooh... yeah... whew..." sighing in a relief, glad it was just Melina... "It's good, eh?" smiling happily, her own similiar expression forming. Eating the smore contently, "I got lots... so feel free to dig in." "Wheee~!" Melina was more than happy to oblige to the statement. She shifted her position, jumping up just to sit down right beside Heiya. She reached in, grabbing a marshmallow and a chocolate piece before holding them in both hands. Smushing them together a little, she held those hands out in the fire. Of course, the Hierro would protect her hand from the intense heat that would've normally burned anyone else. Heiya blinked, taking note of the way she so gingerly placed her hands into the fire with no consequence of pain. "How do you... do that?" blinking in confusion. Another Spiritual trick no doubt... maybe she could learn to have that sense of power. Sighing softly, she looked to smearing lips of Melina, giggling at the choco-lips and marshmellow goo at the corner of her cheeks. "Hierro!" Was Melina's immediate answer for the question. "It's something that comes natural to the likes of Arrancar. Not exactly the most invincible thing in the world, but it does keep us from being hurt too much." She pulled her hands from the fire, her sleeves a little singed from the move that she made. She held the merged "sweetball" in her hand, blowing on it from time to time in order for it to cool off faster. Heiya let out an 'Oooooo' motion with her lips, soft and peach lips uttering the letters in sequence. "So... after we finish eating... what stuff are you going to teach me?" The human girl knew little of spirits, of pressure, of any form of speed amplification, or the like... the list would go on... After taking a good bite, eating it, and then wiping her mouth, Melina rolled her eyes and scoffed a little. "Pffft. What do you think? Everything I can, silly!" She answered. "Well, everything a human like yourself can learn, in your case. Who knows.... maybe you'll pick up on the first initial tries and find your own way, huh?" Heiya nodded in eager response. "Alrightie then! I'm ready to begin when you are!" finishing her own molten snack, licking her lips of the sweet chocolatey goodness. Humming a content tune as it went down her throat, she cooed. "So... where you want to start me?" "Well...." Melina didn't seem to be in much of a hurry, her position rather relaxed and indicating she wasn't willing to get up so soon. "The first thing anyone can do in the likes of your situation is start off with the most fundamental thing of all.... harnessing your spiritual energy." She looked thoughtful for a moment, even as she continued to eat the molten sweetball that she had created. "You seemed to use that when you were kicking Trizzy's and that other guy's tail in, though......" Heiya stayed seated, listening intently. "Well... that was under pressure... I didn't do it intentionally..." Letting out a huff, rubbing her eyes as some ash blew towards her, coughing slightly. Sighing as her eyes were cleared of the annoying cinders. "It only really showed itself when I was in a state of panic... or fear... otherwise, it just wouldn't work..." "I've tried plenty of times since last I've seen you..." Poking a piece of wood back into the fire with the tip of her foot, she sat her chin on her knees, gazing inward to the flames. "I'm almost afraid to sleep due to nightmares... don't want to make another... 'mess'..." "What kind of nightmares...." Melina asked curiously. Heiya sighed softly, "Oh... nightmares of those 'demons'... Hollows or whatever. And of your leader, Senkaku. Memories all muddied into those dream 'visions'... it makes my head hurt." Sighing softly, "I usually wake up in a sweat, and the area is thick with that spiritual pressure... so I tend to sleep very little... it takes a toll on me..." She was well rested now, but the look in her eyes showed how badly she wanted a good night's rest. If it wasn't for the situation, Melina's eating of her sweetball and finishing it within that short time would've been comical. Her hands free, she wiped them on the ground and shifted her body towards Heiya completely, wiping her mouth as she did so. She propped her hands behind her. "Sis...." She started, letting out a heavy sigh. "It's really a sad thing to see someone like you to get caught up in this. What Hollows do.... what Sen-chan did..... what I'' do....it's what I'd like to call the "dance of death". We kill and expect to get killed. Fighting is what we know, destruction is our gift, and we've grown to accept that. The ones who are too weak to play our game are killed, leaving the one more capable to continue playing." She stretched her legs out in front of her, one leg crossing over the other. "You're scared because you're aware that the ones who fight you want to take your life. Your power prevents that, to keep you from dying at their hands. You have to become aware of your own strength and abilities, accept them, and in time, learn to make your very hunters fear ''you. Before they kill you.... you must learn to kill them. Do you understand?" Heiya listened intently to all that was being said, crossing her legs to get comfortable in the indian sitting position. "Well... it sounds like a very different world... where you Hollows... come from..." sighing softly, rolling her shoulder. It was sick... almost sadistic. No... it IS sadistic. "It sounds barbaric... humans used to act that way in the past... but now we've tried to move past it." But only by a little; humanity was just as barbaric as before... only with shinier new weapons, and more subtle methods. "I..." biting her lip, thinking it over. This was the beginning of a terrible threshold. "... understand. I'll do my best to learn..." she had to. She had to live a new life. And this woman would teach her to become more like a Hollow. To protect herself from the beasts that would hold no remorse. "I'll do it." Once again, Melina's lips curled upward into a pleased smile. "Great!" She slowly allowed herself to stand up. "Now that I know that, I think we can start off with learning how to control of those emotions before we do anything else. The Shinigami tend to try and allow themselves to be distant with their feelings when in battle. But Hollows? They use their very feelings as a way to keep themselves fighting. Considering you're human, it might be a bit of a problem to work with, but in time, you'll get used to it. Now.... what do you already know about actual combat?" Heiya thought about it momentarily, taking in what she had said. Exhaling as she stood up from her seat. She bit her lip, placing one arm behind her, rubbing her forearm shyly about the the prospect of combat. "Well..." chuckling to herself awakardly. "Nothing besides what I did that day..." "Sad, right?" shifting uncomfortabley at the thought. "Not really...." Melina answered readily, flexing her hands a little out in front of her. She began to take light steps towards Heiya. "But considering that, I think I know how to start off with you. You see, the fighting style of Hollows is instinctual and aren't bound to a strict fighting style, more dependant on the personality of the user. It's much easier to get used to. We're going to begin with a little hand-to-hand. I'm going to start slow, then once you get used to it, I'll raise your difficulty level bit by bit. Ready?" Heiya nodded lightly, sighing softly. "Alright then... I'll get ready..." getting into the best stance she could muster, one she had memorized and remembered from that day in Hiroshima with all the Arrancar. Fists up, she was ready. "I'm ready." Fully. Melina did not hesitate to move. She began with continuous strikes, swinging her fist in light, but moderately quick blows. She made sure to hold back her strength in order to avoid breaking any bones with a single hit, as she wasn't sure how much a human could take from someone like her. Despite the lightness of her swings, she kept the distance between them constant as to provide a sort of relentless pressure on her target. Heiya kept going, deflecting the blows as best as she could, ducking and moving to the side, but staying rooted in her stance. Thrusting punches and kicks, focusing more so on swift and light jabs... taking instinct in being careful, locating her attacks to Melina's joints... her fighting style was slowly forming. "Heeya!" a strong fist thrown to Melina's chest. Of course, it wasn't strong enough. Melina's hand caught the blow, pulling her in. Then, she thrust her head forward, catching Heiya's forehead in a stunning head-butt before forcing her back, continuing to unleash her quick blows. To keep her on her toes, Melina added some power within her own strikes and even brought kicks into the mix. Her eyes seemed to be concentrated, but she still seemed to hold that mirthful smile even as she attacked relentlessly. With the pain that followed; some fear flickered inward. And pressure began to be felt. But only a twinge... seen as her hands were being influenced by the energy rise, attacking faster, her body heating up due to her natural generation of it. Focusing entirely on making impacts with Melina, hitting her shoulder twice in a row, her spiritual tattoo's were slowly lighting, but dim, barely visible to the unaided eye. Heiya would be unable to see them, but Melina would be fully aware of the feint green and purple glows. "I'm drawing her power out....." Accordingly, she continued to push at Heiya and allowed herself to comment. "Do you feel that?" She questioned her, a slightly happy tone in her voice. "It's your power, and it's trying to come out!" Her movements became more and more aggressive, and at a moderately fast rate due to the power exuded, Melina was releasing her own base restraints. Didn't quite understand it, but she could see that Melina was working harder in her effort to hit her. And she herself did so. And with each hit Melina hit on her form, and that induced the pain. The pain was a conduit to her fear, and efforts doubled, her breath going faster. Despite her panic rising, so was her spiritual energy, and her tattoo's beginning to glow brighter. Her flesh was becoming hot, her blood filling with the nuclear and spiritual energy. That was when it stopped. Melina's last attack stopped inches from Heiya's face, her knuckles within the vision of her target. Then, she allowed herself to leap back to a fighter's distance, arms hanging at her sides. "Every time I struck you...." She commented, her hair overshadowing her eyes. "You seem to still feel fear.... you can't play if you're too busy worrying about yourself all the time!" She started to idly pace around Heiya, giving her a moment to cool off. "Not to mention.... I can practically smell your flesh burning. You're letting your fear cloud your sense of your own power, even when it's becoming so obvious to the point of actually damaging your body. What's more important to you.... surviving.....?" She stopped when she walked to where Heiya's back would have been facing, turning around to face her. "Or beating your enemy?" Heiya stopped her motions, breath hot, flesh seething. She could feel the pain, doing her best to calm herself to let the emotion of panic and worry subside. Soon the burning stopped. Inhaling and exhaling, it took a moment to conjure her neccesary control. "S-surviving..." catching her stutter. "Surviving.." correcting it, showing more directness in stating what she needed to do. "I'm sorry about my control... I didn't even notice my flesh was so hot..." the tattoo's died down as her fear diminished back down to nothing. "''NO!!!" Within an instant, Melina was right in her face, her single eye narrowed with stern anger in Heiya's own. Her stare was piercing, and her voice was sharp. "Do you really think we got where we were by ''surviving?!" She demanded. "By clinging on to that stupid thing you call "self-preservation"?! That's what causes your fear; your desire to survive!! Would you continue to "survive" even as your enemies tear apart your world piece by piece, "survive" as they continue to hunt you down without consequence?! If you can tell me that you can, you're saying that you'd be more comfortable down on your knees, a coward who can't amount to anything other than to "survive" as you die a pitiful, miserable death." She jerked her face back, letting her anger in her expression show as she folded her arms across her chest. Heiya looked to her, shaking slightly, so confused by the entire shift of views. The look in Melina's eye showed just how serious she was. But she was right, life had to change, she needed to change or she would die. Gulping, she bit her lip, "No!" "I won't be afraid of everything anymore! I'm tired of always being pushed around and shoved into the corner!" That was her life's song, the way she was treated... like an outcast, like a worthless piece of shit. "I won't take that anymore!" She was giving what Melina wanted; and it was honest truth. Her tattoo's flared. This brought the smile back to Melina's face, pleased and in anticipation. She clenched her fists, tensing her body. Her visible eye narrowed back into concentration. "That-a-girl...." She whispered. "Now let's see you prove that to me. Grasp that power within you and use it.... not to survive....." She placed one foot behind her in a lunging stance. Then, she used a burst of energy to throw herself at Heiya once again, holding nothing back this time. "But to beat me!!!!" Leading By Example Heiya took note of it. But instead of letting the fear control her... she channeled it. The fear remained; but Heiya had to keep it in reigns. Lunging a direct punch... with heated energy shooting outward, radiation mixed with pressure. Followed by another one, sending another shock wave effect... it tired her, but her supplies of energy soon refilled due to the spiritual reserves. Bala-enhanced fists thrown by Melina collided with the opposing fist that Heiya had thrown, resulting in the opposing shockwaves hitting at each other before cancelling each other out. The energies radiating off of the blows were exciting Melina, but she could still make out the emotions that Heiya was feeling. "You're still afraid!" She accused. "While I feel nothing but anticipation and the rush!" She ducked down under, performing a roll right past Heiya before twisting around in a crouched position. Two of her fingers on one hand were pointed at Heiya, and she unleashed a few Bala blasts in that direction. The fear didn't leave. It shined brighter, and with it, the radiation grew. Heiya kept it in check, bringing up her hands in an attempt to 'defend' herself from the blasts. Immediately, a shockwave of of radioactive heat seemed to melt the Bala sent her way, dissipating it into nothing but particles of what it once was. Gasping as it all came to past. She felt the tattoo's burning her flesh. And words seemed to whisper into the air, feint and unclear, but one word was made out... one Heiya would be unable to hear. "Feeeeaaaaaarrr..." Melina's eyes widened slightly from their concentrated look out of surprise. She slowly allowed herself to raise on her feet and turn around, arms lowered at her sides once again. Within her ears, she had managed to pick up that very word herself. However, she was keen enough to see that Heiya had obviously not spoken it, for the tongue was too foreign compared to her own. But if it wasn't her.... then who was speaking....? Hands pressed together, letting out a breath, she felt energy gather to her hands, more radioactive heat. She had to beat Melina... that was the point right? Beat her, or die. That was the point! She had to be more like a Hollow! The fear seeping in, she felt pressure gather, and soon... a beam fired from her palm. The tattoo's flared again... "Terrrooooorrr..." hissing it's many names. Reflexively, Melina opened out her hand out again to fire a quick Cero blast from her own palm, just enough power to barely counter Heiya's own. This resulted in a cloud of smoke that burst outward, enveloping the both of them within its mist. Of course, the Arrancar's own reaction was to simply jump out of it, continuing to hop backwards in order to gain ground. All of the time, she was still thinking about what was going on with the voices that she was hearing. "The more power she's unleashing..." She mentally guessed. "The more those....voices.... make themselves known to their enemy. But why does it appear that she can't hear them, too....?" Heiya felt something writhe in her chest, a series of tattoo's flaring once more. Energy pooled from her lips. Coughing slightly, the energy taking a liquid-mist form... burning the ground; a spiritual version of radioactive waste. The more control she tried to exert, and the more her powers were freely accessed, the more it showed on her being, her spiritual side showing... but only with it's ugly two-face. "Ya!" firing two pulses of her fiery energy. "Hooooorrrrrooorrr..." "Who are they speaking to....?" Melina mirrored Heiya's movements, extending both of her hands and continuing to counter-act Heiya's blasts with her own Cero. But by then, she had stopped moving once she had gained enough ground not to be surprised up close. Heiya grit her teeth, slapping her hands together, a loud BANG!!! echoed foward, intense heat, and an overpowering light, it would sear the retina's, and attempt to bore through her Hierro, or melt it into her flesh. "Stay back!" the fear showing more in her eyes, dilating slowly... "Devour... yooooouuuuu..." speaking clearly to Melina, Heiya heard nothing... only her own actions, with the intensity of the battle. "DEVOUR!" "Sis....." The fear showing was not only giving off the impression that Heiya wasn't letting go of that fear, but it was starting to tug at the Arrancar's heart. Her shock was that of a saddened kind as she registered every move made by Heiya. When the loud BANG! was initiated, she kicked into a Sonido in order to avoid taking damage. It was one advantage she was thankful to have within such a situation. Was Heiya starting to lose grip on herself? Were the voices somehow controlling her? She re-appeared back on the ground once she was sure the blast had subsided, standing back up and raising both of her hands. "Sis....you're letting your fear get the best of you...." She said warningly and slightly pleadingly, trying to coax Heiya back down without the use of brute force. "Calm down...." Heiya watched as Melina dodged her attack. Eyes darting back and forth. The flash bang had ended, and her vision turned to and fro, attempting to get a fix on her sister. The tattoo's began to twist and turn, but Heiya began to hear her. "W-what?" listening intently to the voice, everything was ringing... and her vision seemed so blurred now. The markings began to twist, shifting on her body, her spiritual pressure exerting its fear; a twisted gnarled smile etched into her soul. The tattoo's, the result of her power, were attempting to pull through the sheath of control Heiya was exerting unto them. "Consume! Consume! Consume! Consume!" More pressure building. The pressure was forcing Melina to squint her eyes and shield her face, the effects causing her vision to distort itself somewhat. Her view of the world was vibrating, as if she was standing in the midst of an earthquake. She stepped slowly, keeping her hands raised as she continued to speak to Heiya. She made her voice a bit louder in order to speak over the voices she heard. "Your power.... it's going out of your control!" She tried to explain, based on what she could only guess on. "You have to calm down, relax!!" The effects of the spiritual pressure were burning on her Hierro, and she had to keep her eyes shut in order to keep her eyes from burning out of her head. Heiya let out hot breaths. "No! I have to beat you! I can control it!" gripping her head, the pressure continously rising, and finally keeping a steady flow... it had reached it's peak for now. The tattoo's glowing bright, dying down, then shining bright once more. Engraving her being in it's twisted embrace. Her radiation output was also going out, particles in the air infused with it... She had to. She didn't want to hurt Melina! It only drew the fear on more. Eating away at her suffering, giving wake to more control. "We... are... fear... terror! Control her like a doll! A puppet on strings! For us to feed!" Those were the words that were enough to spark something that Melina rarely felt with genuine passion in her life - rage. She clenched her fists, her teeth gritting in a snarl. Her shut eye was overshadowed by the bangs of her hair, but anyone could be sure it was shaped to a livid level. They were controlling her, and not only that.... but they were gloating over it! They knew that they did not deserve her body, but they were trying to take it, anyway! It angered her to no end, and at that very reasoning, she wanted nothing more than to rip whatever that spoke those vile words and cast it aside, leaving it to die in the fire. The only thing that stopped her, as well as bring the rage off of her face, was Heiya herself. Even as the pressure continued to permeate the area, she continued to fight against it and continuing to step closer to Heiya. Her expression had changed back to a pleading one. "Heiya....this isn't your teacher speaking anymore...." She insisted. "If you keep fighting.... you won't be able to keep control. Please, Sis....!!" Heiya's first reaction was one of shock, she felt her pressure dying down... giving into the few words that she could make out from Melina, the staticy over bearing noise of the pressure boring down into her skull, making it harder to breath... She was letting her instinct to fight die down. She had to... Melina knew best. She had to let the game stop. The tattoo's began to die down as well, they hissed to Melina, egging her on. "We can not be removed so easily! Her soul bears us! We are her children! Her soul is our womb! We won't leave! We will consume our way out!" They were brought about by spiritual powers. At this point, Melina was close enough to place her hands onto Heiya's shoulders, her eye narrowed in concentration again. "You don't hear it...." She whispered. "You may not even be aware of it. But there is something within you. I don't know how to describe it.... but one thing is for sure; it wants to take over you, and I think it's one of the main causes as to why your power suddenly went out of control like that...." She continued to breath... letting the fear flow out of her. Gaining control of the darkness that threatened to devour her soul, but gave birth to her powers. Her new curse... and her only form of protection in this new world. "S-sis?" hugging her, tears in her eyes, so confused... unaware of how far she had drifted off. The marking's glow died off... and with it, final words whispered, writhing like a snake coiling around it's victim, trying to slip into your skull. "You... will... be... consuuuuummmed in... feaaaaaarrr..." with that, the marks glow was gone, only the normal tattoo's residing. Heiya's pressure died off. Control back. "Sssshhhh....." Melina closed her eyes and embraced the girl, holding her just as she would if she was her daughter. One of her hands went to stroke her back, fingers gliding through her hair. "I'm definitely no saint...." She said softly. "But I'll do whatever it takes to help you get rid of your ambiguous demons. For now.... just rest. You've been through a lot...." She chose to ignore the dying voices as they faded away for the moment, leaving the two to be set back at their regular positions. Heiya gladly let herself be comforted, groaning as she felt the pressure ease away, content to feel the relief from the exerting power. Looking to her, "Atleast we... got some training in... it'll just take awhile for me to control it, eh?" smirking slightly, trying to break the awkard sadness she had created so quickly, sniffling, rubbing the underside of her cheeks. The attempt at toughening up couldnt' help but make Melina smile cheerily again, and that gave her enough motivation to shift her position to where she had Heiya in a headlock. Her other hand was ruffling up the other girl's hair. "I told you to rest, silly!" She chided in a playful manner, though clearly satisfied with the change of mood. Natural Healing Heiya smirked to her, trying to pull out of the noogie. Groaning in discontent at the position, she giggled, looking up to Melina. "Let go you silly!" pulling out, smirking to her. "So... where you gonna go after you train me?" blinking slighlty at the thought. Dropping her arms to her sides, Melina dropped her cheery look for a innocently thoughtful one. She propped her hands up behind her again. "You know....." She stated, after a moment of thought. "I've never really thought of that. Team Ningensei separated a while back, so it's not like we can just keep staying here as we had been, though it was fun....." At the memories, she couldn't help but smile again. Heiya quirked her lips, not entirely sure what the girl was thinking. She hadn't known very much about any of them. "So... do you atleast know where they all left off to?" blinking in curiosity. "I mean... it's nice to stay in touch with friends, ya' know?" smiling her classic weak smile. "I'd hate find out you all reunite or something after your all aged and old..." giggling slightly at the thought, not yet knowing of the gift of long life from the spiritual power. "Donno." To the first question, Melina shifted her gaze to Heiya again, her expression not faltering. "We said our good-byes and then left. Haven't heard much from anyone since, so I'm not really sure where anyone is." Her eyes changed back to that of the closed upside-down U shape, matching her smile. "I'm sure they're A-OK, wherever they are, though! And besides from that...." She twisted herself around so that she was lying on her stomach, hands propping up her head and her legs bent in a right angle. "We Arrancar don't age like you humans or even Shinigami do." She explained. "Once we're where we are, we're pretty much around forever." Heiya quirked her lips, thinking about it. "So what about me? I'm spirit-ized... or whatever you want to call me now. But I'm not human..." sighing discomfortably. Being human meant being what she once was. And she was no longer that; and would never be again. "Not that I don't mind... honestly, if I gain control... who knows... maybe the future will be better then my past." grumbling at the thought of her past: Gangs, abuse, domestic violence. She had been in plenty of the wrong crowds. Melina let her hands fall back to the ground, her smile shifting to one of encouragement. "Obviously it will, considering now you have a friend with you!" Heiya lightly snickered, smirking to her. "Yeah... I figured that." sticking out her tongue at the girl. "I never really had a good family... or friends. It's nice to have a sister for once." sighing contently at the thought. "I mean... how was your life?" asking a simple question. "Family? Friends? Was your life good?" That was when she saw it. It was a subtle movement, one that would've been easily regarded as something normal considering Melina's stationary position. But upon the end of Heiya's sentence, her visible eye abruptly convulsed in an extremely brief, but rather disturbing twitch. It lasted for at least one-fourth of a second before returning back to its normal position. If Melina knew it, she was doing an extremely good job at hiding it. "Don't be silly! Hollows aren't born into families!" Heiya quirked her lips, not noticing the twitch thankfully. She sighed softly. "Lucky..." groaning quietly, wishing she had the same pleasure. To just 'manifest' rather then being born to a father and mother. It was ridiculous really. Even more so that you're stuck with them by blood. "You have no idea....." The mention of family, although having not an immediate effect, was hacking at Melina's cheeriness. Already, she couldn't muster up a proper response to Heiya's compliment. Her fingers clenched slightly at the thoughts that began to creep into her head, the whispers that began to sound in her own head.She lowered her head, one of her breaths audible as her fingers dug slightly into the dirt.... "Your the only family I need..." Heiya had hugged Melina. "I'm content with just a sister... the past is the past... and I'm moving past it..." She had only barely noticed the lack of cheeriness. And maybe her obvliousness to it had helped. But she hugged anyways, just glad to have a real family that she wanted. That she could cherish. "Yeah....Sis....." Melina gently pulled herself from Heiya's embrace after a moment and allowed herself to stand up to her feet, dusting herself off. "You'll be good on your own for a while, right? I think I'm going to go out for a little bit." She said, putting her hands in her pockets. Heiya nodded, slightly confused at why she had such a quick mood shift. "Oh... okay. It's okay." Rolling her shoulder, taking her seat back down. Allowing Melina her personal space and time. With that, Melina used a Sonido ''to vanish from the area, leaving Heiya on her own. My Family.... It almost seemed as quick as she had came. Once again, she was walking through the empty streets of this Brazilian city. Her eyes were downcast, looking at the ground as she continued to step. The atmosphere around her seemed to magnify what she felt; a chilling wind that continued to sweep through the alleyways and corridors, the occasional groan of buildings as their foundations wore down with age, and the fact that there was no sentient life existing aside from her and the human. Without Team Ningensei - no, her family - the city seemed a lot more lonely and worthless to her. Her body seemed to be moving on its own, wandering aimlessly without a cause. Her mind was thinking of nothing else but what Heiya had said to her. ''"Family....." "Brother....." "WHORE!!!!" The last word shot through her head like a bullet, and she gritted her teeth, shutting her eye and grabbing her head in a pained manner. "Nnngh....!" WHUMPF! Her sudden swerving knocked her into a wall within an alleyway that she had been haphazardly wandering into. She had to stop for a moment, shaking her head and looking in confusion at the wall she connected with. Part of it had crumpled under the impact, allowing for a perfect entrance. A morbid curiosity filling her, she allowed herself to step inside, her gait wary and nervous at what she would find inside. She was greeted by the sight of what appeared to be a small bathroom, the ceiling having collapsed and leaving nothing but brick and tile to completely cover the floor. She continued to step inside, her feet treading over the debris. Heiya followed out of curiosity, hidden by the darkness. Only a crescent moon in the sky, looking down to her... noticing the pain... why had she impacted it so heavily? Gulping slightly... what was going on with her? Biting her lip, she attempted to get closer... going from roof to roof, easing her way downard to a better vantage point... watching with care. Thankfully, Melina didn't notice her presence.... yet. What had caught her attention was the miraculously unbroken, body-sized mirror beside where the sink would've been. Slowly, she walked over to it, staring in her own reflection for a moment. She allowed herself to smile, giving off that cheer she usually had. "You were always telling me about how silly and funny I look....." She commented, squinting her eye shut. "Always sticking off to the side and watching me play...." She commenced to making various silly faces in the mirror, ranging from crossing her eyes, to sticking out her tongue, and other things. "OOOO! BLAAAGH! LAGULAGULAGH!!" She jeered at her reflection, returning back to her cheery smile afterwards. "Both me..... and my brother...... both of you were always watching me, being silly and having fun....." She took in a deep breath, closing her eye as she tilted her head back towards the ceiling in a nostalgic manner. "Is that why you continued to watch me...." SMASH! Without warning, she smashed her forehead straight into the mirror and shattering the glass with immense force. The pieces clattered to the dusty ground. Her smile was gone, her eyes wide in what appeared to be a rage. Her mouth was fixated in a snarl that expressed every bit of anger that no one knew she had. Her palms slapped onto the wall beside the remnants of the mirror, fingers clawing at the material. "....when I was consumed?!!!" Her voice raised itself, not caring who heard - as if anyone would've, anyway. She shut her eyes, hands balling into fists. "You watched me as you beat me to my death....!!!" She continued to scream out, nothing but her raw rage and grief poured into every word. "You watched me as I was consumed by that monster called a Hollow!!! You watched me struggle to climb, evolve, consume, and kill others like me just so I wouldn't end up like them!!! Admit it - you enjoyed ''EVERY BIT of what you saw as I continued to die and die and DIE!!!! EVEN NOW, I CAN FEEL YOUR EYES ON ME!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" She collapsed onto her knees, grasping her head with both hands and falling over in an upward fetal position. "WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME-HE-HE!!!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!!!!" That was when she stopped screaming, falling into a broken and disturbed mantra. "Why did you leave.... why did you leave.... why did you leave...." Heiya began to move forward, the display... her screaming. She made sure to be quiet. Melina looked in pain... And soon, she peaked around the corner of the impact hole into the bathroom. Biting her lip, she wanted to comfort her... to hold her and hug her, to help ease any pain. "M-melina?" gulping as she did so. ''Beat. Melina's head jerked upwards at the sound of her name being mentioned, her neck twisting herself so that her eye could meet Heiya's. They had gone blank, the light that had previously shone her irises dead and gone. Two streams of tears came down from each corner of the eye, dripping down her jaw. Her body froze up, positioned in a manner similar to that of a cornered animal. Her expression was conveying a mixture of emotions - anger, shock, surprise, grief.... nothing was hidden from her sister the moment their eyes met. She could hear nothing but the wind howling, the only thing breaking the silence at that moment. Heiya was confused, why was she hurting so much? She could see it all, all the emotions screaming out. Reaching forward slowly. "Melina...? Are you... okay?" biting her lip tight, hoping she was okay... something was horribly wrong... why was this happening to her sister? She looked directly to her... easing carefully and smoothly. "Melina... it's me..." as unthreatening as one could get, as comforting as she could be. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!" It was apparent that in her paranoid delusion, Melina did not seem to recognize Heiya. Immediately, she bolted back against the wall, her face held in her hands and her body curled up once again. "HAVEN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH OF THAT?!!! YOU'VE STRUCK ME.... YOU'VE STRUCK HIM.... AGAIN AND AGAIN.... ALL FOR YOUR FUCKING AMUSEMENT!!!! ALL I ASK OF YOU IS TO NOT TOUCH ME!!!!!" Heiya couldn't stand it, stand the fact that her sister was in such pain. "I'm not that person!" she had to deduce it was a flashback... or something had snapped. Maybe it was a Hollow thing... but it didn't matter; all Heiya cared about was her healing. For her friend calming down. "I'm Heiya... your sister..." only a few inches away now... afraid to see what she might due to herself in this state. She had to be here for her. Melina's pupil had shrank as Heiya came closer. However, she did not lash out in violence or hatred. She simply closed her eyes and turned her face away, unconsciously lowering her hands in the process. Her breath was audible and shaking, and it was all too clear that she truly believed she was helpless. Heiya looked to Melina, kissing her on the forehead. Sighing, not liking the fact her sister was in pain. Holding her close, "Hey... hey... don't cry... I won't let anything hurt you." "Your my sister... I'll keep you safe, like you did with me. You protected me..." brushing her hair, petting her back, in gentle figure eights. "I won't let anything hurt you at all." Just trying to help... like Melina had with her. That was enough to bring Melina back to her senses, now truly recognising the voice. "S...sis....?" She was unhesitant in embracing Heiya back, letting out a heavy, ragged breath. She buried her face in her shoulder, but not allowing herself to cry. The digits stroking her back broke her defense of fear, replacing it with the desire of company. "P....please don't leave..... please....." She begged her, completely changing her tune. Heiya smiled to her, glad to feel her coming back. Petting her more, brushing the hair gently. "It's okay... I won't. I promise. Not ever... that's what real sisters do..." just sighing, letting her emotions seep out, wanting her pain to wash away with the comfort taking it's place. "I don't want to leave this place...." Melina, extremely reluctant to leave the embrace as quickly as Heiya had, might as well have been clinging on to her. "I-I don't want to leave you....." "I don't want to leave you either... I'll keep you safe. Like you have with me..." letting her stay there in her warmth. "Promise... I promise." sighing, Melina's pain was her pain... After that, there was only the sound of the wind as it continued to pass through the building, sweeping within the holes and cracks of the dying structure. There was only silence, as Melina had stopped her rambling in exchange for the pleasantry of solitude. With nonverbal actions, they were conveying the message onto one another their mutual desire for protection. They would execute that very same desire on one another to the very end, wherever that may have brought them. To put the past behind them.... That was something that Heiya would teach Melina. (End)